


And If You’ll Let Me I’ll Care For You

by catsandspite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspite/pseuds/catsandspite
Summary: Tendou is exhausted. Semi looks after him.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	And If You’ll Let Me I’ll Care For You

It’s bordering on 1am when Semi finally hears the door to their apartment open. A mumbled greeting making its way to him through the otherwise quiet studio before Tendou makes it to the bed. 

He collapses over the sheets and seems ready to pass out, still in uniform. 

“Hey,” Semi pokes at his ribs. “You haven’t even showered yet.”

“‘M too tired, love,” Tendou’s reply is muffled by him being headfirst in his pillow, but Semi still manages to catch it. 

“You’ve been sweating in a kitchen all night,” Semi reminds him. “Don’t think you’re getting under these covers without showering.”

Tendou turns his head just enough for Semi to see one glaring eye. He faces it unflinching. 

With a defeated groan, his boyfriend heaves himself to his feet and heads to the bathroom. Semi gnaws on his lip before getting up to follow him. 

Tendou is dead on his feet, so Semi takes charge to help him undress and shower; and while drying he nearly nods off twice, so Semi basically carries his big, lanky boyfriend back to bed and tucks him in, crowding close behind him so that no chills can hit his back. While Tendou snores, secure in his arms, Semi again weighs the options of what he can do to ease his boyfriend's workload. 

In the end it’s not a lot. Not yet. Tendou is working under a chef and learning on the job, but eventually he’ll have the skill and confidence to apply that knowledge to his own kitchen. Until then all Semi can do is support him and remind him to take care of himself. 

“And even when you don’t, I’ll be here to take care of you,” he promises, running his nose along Tendou’s shoulder before placing a light kiss there. Tendou stirs but doesn’t wake, muttering a soft answer to Semi even while lost to his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^ feel free to chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_aldoodles)


End file.
